The present invention relates to a temporary support structure, particularly for emergency keys.
Numerous structures of devices adapted to allow the mutual collation of keys are currently known: among these, the use is known of a simple open metallic ring having its ends partially superimposed so as to allow, once they are elastically deformed, their insertion at a hole formed at the head of the keys.
Key-rings are furthermore known, for example, having an engagement seat for the end of an element for coupling to a small hook attached to an open eyelet having its ends partially superimposed and elastically deformable by pressure so as to allow their insertion at a hole provided in the head of the key.
All these known types of key-rings and keys have, however, some disadvantages: known key-rings are in fact bulky and have considerable weight.
Furthermore, when it is necessary to have available a copy of a single key, for example that of the house door or of the car or of the safe-deposit box, to be used in case of loss of the original, it is impossible to store the same in a pocket or in a handbag or in a wallet: in the first two cases it is in fact very difficult to find it, among the other objects or keys, in a rapid and univocal manner, while in the third case the key may easily be lost every time the wallet is inserted in, and extracted from, the pocket in which it is kept.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, a support is known, which is produced by molding, and which is constituted by a sheet of plastic material, whereon there is provided a pair of keys, the heads whereof are connected to the sheet by means of a partially elastically deformable bridge.
Though this support allows, for example, its placement inside a wallet, it has some disadvantages: since the keys are made of plastic material and since they have a very small thickness, they are subject to breakage every time they undergo torsion, i.e. when they have to operate a lock and move a door.
The point of coupling of the head to the stem on which the notches corresponding to each individual lock are provided is in fact highly stressed, so that the use of such keys cannot be, in any case, prolonged in time, i.e. for more than a small number of applications.
Secondly, the coupling bridge between the head and the support is also subject to breakages, since the key must be removed from the sheet and rotated through approximately 180 degrees in order to be used.
Once the key is separated from the support, the latter loses its original function and therefore becomes unusable.
It is furthermore stressed that said support is obtained by molding: this means that for each type and configuration of key it is necessary to prepare a specific mold with consequent high production costs.